Tættere På Himlen
by Akira Kuroshi
Summary: Mathias melihat sosok summer dress putih. CRACK PAIR! Diinspirasi dari obrolan dengan senpai, dan seperti biasa, DL is always DR


Tættere På Himlen

**Warning:** OC: Fem!Nesia, Fem!Luxembourg (Aloisa), dan NonOC!Australia (James), kemungkinan OOC, rada-rada OOT, dan seorang author yang OON, human names, plot ga mutu, romance abal, gombalan yang diinspirasi lagu, CRACK PAIR, typo, sederet kesalahan lainya orz

**Summary:** Mathias terduduk di taman kota, dan melihat sosok _summer dress_ putih

**Disclaimer:** Himaruya itu suamiku, jadi Hetalia punyaku juga~! #plak #dor #kubur #jadigentayangan

**Author notes:** crack pair ini hasil oborlan sama senpai-ku tersayang~ -namanya -piiip- (pokoknya lo, gue, never end)-, terus ini pas ngomongin betapa begonya tampang Denmark, tapi tetep ganteng ~(*w*~), terus meloncong ke Luxembourg ==a lalu, ini mau kujadikan birthday fic buat dia (lo ga suka, bukan salah gue) happy birthdaaay~! Untuk para readers lain, DLDR~

* * *

><p>Dari bawah, Mathias memandang bulan dengan kagum, jarang sekali dia dapat waktu untuk bersantai seperti ini. Sekilas, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah bosanpria asal Denmark ini. Mata birunya memandang apa yang ia pikir adalah sosok perempuan memakai sebuah <em>summer dress<em>, dan, bukan, itu bukanlah salah satu _teman_ Nesia, tapi benar, dia memang sedang duduk di atas pohon entah di mana. Sosok sang gadis ber-_summer dress _tadi sedang duduk di dekat pohon rambutan (?) dan sepertinya dia sedang melamun dan memandang tanah, membuat mukanya terutup oleh rambut. Mathias mulai berjalan ke arah gadis tersebut sambil membawa jaketnya yang tadi dilepasnya. Pikiranya mengatakan kalau dia _tidak boleh_ mendekati si _summer dress_ putih karena dia mempunyai dua kakak yang _over protective_ dan akan menghajarnya, kalau dia mendekatinya, tapi, Mathias memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan menemaninya, 'kan, ga baik cewek sendirian malem-malem gini, apa lagi ada sang _Abang Francis_ yang sedang _kebetulan_ jalan-jalan juga.

Sempat Mathias merasa seakan ada mata sedang memelototinya, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikanya, karena, setahu dia, cuma Arthur, Lukas, Nesia, dan sang pawang gajah ASEAN yang mampu menggabungkan sebuah...er...gimana jelasinya ya? Yah, pokoknya _itu_ dengan tubuh manusia, tentu saja dia tahu dari Emil (ternyata pendiam itu gaul juga), dia pernah mengalaminya saat mau menembak Nesia (tapi akhir-akhirnya ditolak juga). Namun, biarlah, Mathias bukanlah penakut dan dia bukanlah tipe pria yang pantang mundur, apa lagi kalau masalah itu ada hubunganya dengan gadis itu. Jadi, setelah berberapa lama ia jalan, akhirnya dia sampai di tempat sang _summer dress _putih tersebut, dan dia pun duduk di sebelahnya.

Gadis yang duduk itu menyingkirkan tanganya dari mukanya, memperlihatkan rumput yang akhirnya datar akibat diinjak olehnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mata hijaunya bertemu dengan manik birunya Mathias, dan dia sempat mengedipkan matanya berberapa kali, berharap pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah ilusi Arthur.

"Halo, Aloisa, lama belum ketemu" senyum riang Mathias, dan sekaligus memperlihatkan tampang idiotnya yang mampu membuat seorang Lukas berteriak 'Anko Uzai' keras-keras tanpa penggunaan toa.

"Mm...bukanya, kemarin baru ketemu, ya?" suaranya Alosia tertutup oleh rasa kantuk.

"Tapi aku, 'kan, tidak sedekat ini sama kamu" dan terdengar kecil suara tawaan dari sang _Dane_ dengan rambut mirip dengan Roderich itu.

"Lalu?" walaupun orang ini dipanggil 'elegan' oleh Tino*, Mathias tetap saja tidak percaya, karena Aloisa mengeluarkan aura yang rada-rada sinis, seperti kakaknya.

"Ya...aku ingin tahu semuanya, asalkan itu tentang kau, Aloisa" jauh, di hati terdalam Mathias, dia berharap kakaknya Aloisa tidak akan membunuhnya.

"Kenapa?" mata hijaunya menatap bingung Mathias.

"Karena..."

_Karena?_

"Fordi, når jeg er med jer, jeg føler mig tættere på himlen*" dan pria ini pun menyuri ciuman pertama gadis itu. Dan jauh di dalam benaknya Mathias, dia yakin sekali dia tidak bisa hadir di pertemuan UN besok.

-OMAKE-

Malam menjadi pagi, dan Mathias mempunyai tanda bekas tanganya Aloisa di pipi kirinya (lumayan itu, untuk pengganti tanda tangan), dan dia tidak jadi mengantarnya pulang. Singkat cerita, Aloisa pulang dengan selamat, dan dia tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam, tapi dia tahu Bella akan menanyakan Nesia untuk menanyakan _temanya_ yang satu itu tentang kejadianya, tapi, Aloisa kembali setelah kedua kakaknya sudah tertidur lelap, dan jujur hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Gadis itu pun pergi paling pertama ke meeting UN karena dia yakin dia meninggalkan berberapa _file_ yang telah diwajibkan untuk dibaca.

Nan jauh di sana, meeting UN telah berlangsung, dan tiga menit pertama terasa seakan dunia sudah damai, jadi Ludwig tidak merasa kalau hari ini suaranya akan habis untuk kesekian kalinya. Semenit setelah itu, Francis dan Arthur mulai saling mencaci masakan satu sama lain, dilanjutkan oleh Heracles dan Saidq, dan terjadilah sebuah, diambli dari perkataan James, Perang Dunia ke 43, dan itu pun belum menghitung yang terjadi di meeting EU.

Ya ampun.

Saat Aloisa kembali dari mengambil file yang tertinggal itu di perpustakaan, dia melihat bahwa keadaan ruang meeting telah berubah 360 derajat dari keadaan damai nan tentram yang disukainya (bahkan melebihi w_affle_ kakaknya itu). Aloisa dengan santainya menghindar serpihan Busby's Chair, dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan kata-kata absurd yang sedang diteriakan oleh seisi ruangan ini, bahkan Berwald yang seringnya diam sekarang berdebat dengan Gupta.

Sesuatu banget, ya.

Aloisa akhirnya bertemu dengan Nesia yang sedang memegang bambu runcing di pojokan ruanan tersebut.

"Hey, Kak Nes" sapa gadis itu.

"H-ha—? Oh, Lux, apa kabar?" tanya Nesia dengan tenangnya selagi ada sebuah peluru yang nyaris mengenainya.

"E-er...kak, ada nggak yang tidak hadir?" tanyanya dengan sebuah buku absensi di tanganya.

"D—HOI! NETH, SAMPE-SAMPENYA RUNEI DISAKITI YA, AWAS AJA LO!—Denmark"

Dan pastinya Nesia dan Aloisa mengetahui alasanya.

"Kak Nes, jangan panggil aku Lux lagi, ya, itu, 'kan, merek sabun..."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>er... 'Fordi, når jeg er med jer, jeg føler mig tættere på himlen' itu artinya, 'Karena ketika aku bersamamu, aku merasa lebih dekat ke surga' #eaa #plak

Er...berkenankah untuk meninggalkan review? :3


End file.
